The invention pertains to the field of ions transported by the wind or gas generators and in particular to the use of humidity in order to transport charges.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,206,396 (1980), published by A. M. Marks, describes an electric generator without moving parts and with a mechanism that introduces water particles through a charged electrode. This patent states that assuming a wind velocity of 10 m/s (36 km/h) the wind power converted to electric power is 0.45 kW/m2 at 100,000 Volts DC. Even though the method and the apparatus we describe requires the implementation of a system of much simpler construction than the ones of this patent, in the same conditions and with the same ambient humidity of 9 gr/Kg it generates an electric power of 1 kW/m2.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,146,800 (1979), published by S. E. Gregory and A. K. Schuring, refers to an apparatus and method for generating electric energy from wind, having the characteristic of ionizing the air in a specific zone which it calls ionizing or injector section. Also in this case, even though the method we invented requires the implementation of simpler constructive systems, and while this patent mentions that a yield of 44.59 W/m2 (5 mph, or 8.1 km/h approx) may be obtained, in the method we describe the efficiency a much higher yield of approx. 230 W/m2 is obtained at 100,000 Volts and 9 gr/Kg of ambient humidity is generated.
What was published by F. P. Grosu, M. K. Bologa, A. A. Polikarpov, and O. V. Motorin, “On Modeling of Processes of Moisture Circulation and Electric Charge Separation in the Atmosphere”, Surface Engineering and Applied Electrochemistry, Vol. 43, No. 3, pp. 176 181 (2007), refers to a laboratory implemented model of the processes which are produced in the atmosphere. In said model there is a solar vapor collector (SVC) in order to collect water that will be used later in the generation process. Water enters the generation system as an aerosol. In order to compare we shall only consider the generation part of said model, without considering the model's SCV, nor any other part of that system (which have a considerably bigger size that the generator) and under these conditions, where it's generator consists of two 10×10 cm cylinders this system obtains for 15,000 Volts, 1 μA, that is 9.55 μw/cm3. With the method described in our invention, with a 5 km/h wind and air with a humidity of 9 gr/Kg, an approximate electric power of 18 μw/cm3 is obtained. On top of this much higher generation (almost 100% higher) we emphasize the constructive simplicity and the considerably smaller dimensions of our invention. And, we stress, both processes are conceptually unrelated.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,494,009 (1985), published by T. Yulk, refers to a method and a device for generating electric energy moving air. Same captures earth-air static electrical potential which is produced by a mass of air moving over a stationary airfoil, and it uses the air as a charge transporter. In said method, with a wind of 7 mph (11.26 km/h), the equivalent of 18.6 W/m2 is produced; while in the method that is herewith described, when functioning at 100,000 Volts and assuming a specific humidity of 9 gr/Kg, an electric power of approximately 324 W/m2 is obtained. This is to say that the method that we describe, even when requires a simpler construction device, obtains very much higher yields.
Without detracting from the inventions described above, it is obvious that either alone of combined they do not nearly describe the invention herewith claimed, nor do they obtain even similar yields to our invention.